


Tuesday afternoon, Saturday morning

by Frumious-Bandersnatch (NeverAndAlways)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Short & Sweet, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/Frumious-Bandersnatch
Summary: Had a bad day at work and needed some fluff, so here you go. Connected to 'Here We Are'.(GracefullyAutistic, this is also to tide you over until I can get the request fic posted. Enjoy!)





	Tuesday afternoon, Saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bad day at work and needed some fluff, so here you go. Connected to 'Here We Are'.
> 
> (GracefullyAutistic, this is also to tide you over until I can get the request fic posted. Enjoy!)

It's five o'clock in the morning, and guess who's awake.

Rose squalls against Dan's shoulder. He sighs inwardly.

"Aw, come on. I thought you were asleep, what happened?"

Her only answer is to cry harder. So Dan continues his circuit of the room, falling into the bounce-sway-bounce rhythm that's second nature to him now. He puts a hand on her tiny back and feels her take a shuddering breath. It makes his heart hurt, but at the same time...ugh. He can't wait till she gets a normal sleep schedule.

"I know, I hear you. That's enough. Go to sleep."

Easier said than done. One loop around the house, then down the hall to the baby's room. She stops caterwauling, at least, but she's definitely not sleeping.

Is she?

Dan wanders over to the crib. Carefully, carefully...he moves Rose from his shoulder to cradle her in his arms. She makes a little cranky noise, but so far so good. Then starts to lower her into the crib, at which point she realizes what's happening. She squirms, frowns, takes a deep breath and  _yowls._

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Shhhh. I'm sorry, go back to sleep."

Bounce-sway-bounce, repeat. Dan makes his way over to the rocking chair (a recent acquisition, and an absolute godsend. Thank goodness for thrift stores) and sits down, still cradling Rose against himself. He begins to rock and tries to block out the crying. A tune starts up in his head, as often happens when he's tired. He lets it do a few rounds before he starts to hum. It's a Moody Blues song, an old one. After a few minutes playing around with the tune, it occurs to him that the room is quieter. He looks down at his daughter; she still looks cranky and tired, but he's got her attention. He smiles.

"What, you like that song?" she makes another irritable sound, as though annoyed that he stopped humming. So he takes a breath and starts to sing, softly so he won't wake Arin in the other room. They've both become light sleepers since Rose was born.

_"Tuesday afternoon...I'm just beginning to see, now I'm on my way..."_

It's an odd song, come to think of it. But it's slow and lilting and the tune is nice, and Rose definitely likes it. He rocks a little slower.

_"Something calls to me...the trees are drawing me near, I've got to find out why..."_

He only knows about half the lyrics. By the time he hits the chorus, he's just making it up, and it sounds even weirder. But it's working. Rose yawns enormously, starts to relax in his arms. Eventually he lets the song trail off into humming again, and by then -- thank god -- she's well and truly asleep. He smooths down a wispy curl of her hair, and his heart does a little flip when she stretches and sighs. God, he's such a sap.

As Dan settles back into the chair (he's not quite brave enough to put her back in her crib yet), he feels strangely proud. He keeps envisioning her as a kid, learning guitar with him, or piano, while he teaches her all his old favorite songs.

Well, maybe not  _all_ of them.

Dan lets his eyes drift shut. It's getting light outside; the sun will be up soon, and Arin with it. But that's okay. He's not going anywhere for a while.

 

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
